


BATIM: Malice's Revenge Trailer

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [158]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Movie idea, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Idea for a sequel to my BATIM Live-Action movie trailer (see notes).





	BATIM: Malice's Revenge Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BATIM Live-Action Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535336) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 



> First trailer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535336

(Instruments of Cyanide starts to play. Shot of Henry and the Toons arriving home. Shots of the Toons meeting the real Sillyvision crew.)

Henry (V/O): It's been almost a year since I got Bendy and friends out of the old studio.

(Shot of the Ink Machine, ink pouring from the nozzle.)

Henry (V/O): But it seems the spawn of the Machine aren't finished with us just yet.

(Shot of Malice, now without her previous deformities, emerging from a large pool of ink, alongside the Prophet, the Projectionist, the deformed Butcher Gang, and Savage ['Boris'].)

Malice: Don't you know how hard it is to kill a Toon?

(Shot of a TV broadcasting a news report.)

Reporter (offscreen): The origin of these beings remains unknown, though they are clearly hostile.

(Shot of Savage breaking down a door. Shot of Susie hugging Alice protectively as Malice approaches them.)

Malice: Give her to me!

Susie: I won't let you take my little girl!

(Shot of Sammy facing off against the Prophet. Shot of Norman staring down the Projectionist. Shot of the group getting into Henry and Thomas's vans.)

Wally: I know a place where we can lay low.

(Shot of the group standing around an ornate wooden box. Inside are ten small jeweled pendants--Storm, Water, Snow, Sand, Dark, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Light, and Fire.)

Henry: Yes, I think these will help a lot.

(Shots of each of the humans donning one of the pendants, and wielding their powers against the ink monsters.)

Bendy: It's time we end this, Malice. For good.

(Shot of Henry and friends standing opposite Malice and her followers. The two sides charge towards each other. Cut to the title card.)

Bendy and the Ink Machine: Malice's Revenge

(Shot of the group looking surprised by something. Henry looks at Wally.)

Henry: How did you keep _this_ a secret for so long?

(Wally gives a sheepish grin.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for the cast of this hypothetical movie, leave them in the comments.


End file.
